A day at Toudai
by Sanji-dreams
Summary: Some chronicles from Hinata after keitaro and Naru's marriage .
1. Chapter 1

**A days In Toudai by Sanji-Dreams**

_This fanfics takes place a few years after the last tome of LH ._

_Shinobu is now in first years of study in Toudai , like Su ._

_Sarah is on his last years of High school ._

_Mistumi and Naru became teachers in Toudai : Mistumi teachs japanese and Naru history_

_Keitaro work in half time in Toudai and the other time with Seta on few archeologics research ._

_Motoko became a great writer of sentimental novels and continue their Toudai studies . she is in the same class than Kanako ._

_Kistune is still unemployed but , you know it's kitsune !_

_Kanako became the manager of hinata inn ._

_Haruka got labour of a girl named Kirika and she upgrade her tea shop to live with Seta ._

_Disclaimer: I don't owne Love Hina at all . _

Part I : Sex tape , friendship , love 

A normaly days in hinata inn , with the usually very dynamic awake of Su …

She is jumping and hanging all the place . she enter in Keitaro's room and hit on the heads of the happy couple with one of her machine .

-keitaro ! naru ! wake up ! time to work ! yelled the young indian girl

we can see that naru going out off the futon and suddently hit Su with his pervert punch

-get off our room , Su ! says the blonde girl , angry

-why I can't go to keitaro room now ? before i used to do !

-really ?answers naru , starring keitaro with her demon eyes

Don't be silly , honey , I never did something with …

He is cut by Su who suddently jump on him and give him a hug

Keitaro , why don't you call me honey too ? i'm sexy too ! look ..

She started put his PJ off but she is hit again by naru

what the matter with you ? It's my man Su !

What? Yelled keitaro

By the way , you can't come to our room anymore when you want because you might disturb us

when you having the sex for instance ?

the couple seem amazed after Su's answer .

it's one of the reason Su , answers naru , red like a tomato

don't worry about that , i've already seen you having the sex lot of time …

what ? yelled the Urashima's together

yeah and you're moaning a lot , Naru …see ya in class , Naru

i'm feeling so uncomfortable , sighted keitaro

did I really moan too much ?

Five minutes later , the couple were ready and when they were going through hinata inn corridor , they meet Shinobu , also ready .

ohayo sempai ! says the young girl to the two

ohayo shinobu chan ! says keitaro

by the way , did you learn your lesson about the Edo's time ? beacause there is a test today

gomen ne sempai , i must go !

She run into her room and then leave it with his history book .

are you really intend to make a test ? because you told me yesterday that you finally have the time for going out with me .

don't worry , kei . it was only a joke. you must see the face of shinobu when there is a test , that is so funny !

you're kinda mean when you want , that what i love you

me too , honey

They kiss passionnatly without seen that mistumi was staring at their .

that so cute ! You're so lucky Naru-chan ! I think I'm Jaelous ! says the brunette the eyes lots of joy'tears

mitsumi ! stop staring at us , it's kinda personnal what I did with Naru , say keitaro a little bit angry

kei-kun , i'm sorry but you are a so cute couple !

She start giving a hug to keitaro . his head touch mitsumi breast . when she feel it , mistumi start laughing

How god !

Naru takes keitaro arm and break mitsumi's hug

mitsumi-san , stop calling him kei-kun and stop huging him like that , yelled Naru kinda angry

I'm kidding , naru-san . i'll not stealing you kei-kun . I never intend to take away keitaro from you

That's not true ! remember the date on the boat !

Ara … that's true . that was kinda fun , isn't it my kei-kun ?

mitsumi …

so , naru san we have to going to work and you too kei-kun . the head-chef is gonna be mad again if we arrived late one more time

you're right but … , started Naru

she is cut by mitsumi who is taking keitaro's arm and start leave with him but naru react fast and send keitaro on orbit quiet fast .

what was the end of your sentence , naru san ?

…promise me to never flirt my husband again !

- why it's always me ? yelled keitaro when he was flying .

Su , Shinobu ,Motoko , Kanako ,Naru , Keitaro , Mustsumi are on the road to Toudai . Although keitaro is driving , he start focus on mutsumi work clothes . in fact , she is wearing a long jacket like scientist and a skinny miniskirt . she were also wearing a hat who was perfect with all the set but it wasn't so appropriate for a teacher…

mistumi-san , isn't your clothes a little bit inapropriates for a teacher ?

Naru react at the first instant and stare at keitaro with their demon's eyes

interresting .. So your are looking the way she dressed and plus you enjoy when she put their boobs against you. Feel like divorce .

comon naru , don't start again . you know that you are the only people I love .

That's not true brother . in the old building , you told me that you loved me !

Kanako-chan , he was thinking that you were Naru .. says the kendo girl

Thanks motoko-chan , says Naru , and don't worry honey , I know it but in the future , avoid some mistakes like notice that mutsumi's work clothes aren't appropriate..

No problem , sweaty .

Ara ara , Naru chan , my clothes are maybe a little bit short but you know , it's always a pleasure to know that the only boy of hinata inn appreciate them ! am I wrong , kei-kun ?

He starts having a nose bleeding but naru notice it

you are such a pervert !

and she finnaly hit him , sending the car on the toudai's main hall .

I think you are gonna have a few problem , says kanako during all the other poeple were laughing .

Keitaro , for his part was crying.

can't believe it , Naru ! do you know how it cost for repair this car ?

i'm so sorry , sweet heart , I wouldn't hurt you . We are gonna use my pay for paying the garagist .

ara , I don't want put you under pression but according to my watch , our lesson began fifteen minutes ago and so yours , girls …

after so bad remarqs , everybody been able to follow the lesson . Naru was teaching the edo time to shinobu's class and mistumi was teaches on her side some famous japanese poem . But even if mitsumi-sempai's lesson was quite interresting , motoko wasn't follow it . she was lost into his mind . though she accepted that keitaro-sempai wasn't single anymore , she still can accept that Naru wins the heart of her karinrin . when she observe them , she cannot see the difference between the relation that naru used to have with keitaro before their mariage and their actual . she was still aggresive and jaleous , specialy when mitsumi is very close of keitaro . she knew that it would be only a facade but she told to keitaro that she was in love with him and she kissed him twice .

( when I'm thinking about the kiss , they were so soft .. what can I do for kissing again the sweets lips of my lovely keitaro…)

but she knew that wouldn't be possible now . even when they were just dating , naru used to avoid motoko to talk about his feeling to him . she was so selfish …

( I must do something about that ! that it ! tonight I'm gonna talk to keitaro about all my feeling and clear this situation and if naru try to avoid me to do it , I'll giving her a good zantesuken ! )

On his side , Kanako was exactly like motoko-chan . for her situation , she abbandon the idea to have his half brother for her but she can't accept the live his brother with this fury of Naru . during all his childhood , she screws up his life and now they are married , she continue to beat him like when they wasn't dating. Except the fact that now , they are having sex .

( by the way , they do it too much ! why am I the room neighbourg of them ? Every night , I can heard Naru moan with unlimiteless pleasure ! that so frustating … if it continue , I think i'm gonna borrow again the tape that Su made just for make Naru mad ..)

This idea turn the young girl on but she and motoko were suddently cut by mustumi-sempai voice .

- Aoyamo-san , Urashima-san ; would you repeat what i'm just said two minutes age?

gomen nasai , otohime-sempai start apologize motoko but I think I've caught an headache and if it don't disturb you , I would like to go to the infirmery

fine , answer the young teacher , but Kanako'll escort you until it .

the two girl stand them up and start leaving the classromm .

ara , these two will never succeed in Toudai like that …

On the way to the infirmery , kanako notice that motoko is crying .

-what's the matter , Motoko?

I've just a headache , it's nothing …

If it's nothing , why are you crying ?

When she heard what kanako just said , she starts hiding her heir behind her long dark hair .

motoko , please tell me what happened

yes she was crying but will kanako able to understand her ? even if kanako was nice , she was wondering if talking with her about the keitaro problem was a good idea . knowing that she kiss keitaro twice would be a disaster : kanako is so jealous when it concerned his brother..no , she can't talk with her , because she doesn't want now and second she was in such good term with kanako-chan ..

sorry , kanako-chan , It's a personnal problem .

I understand . if you want going back to hinata , go ahead . I will tell Otohime-sempai that you were too sick for staying .

Thanks , I own you one .

No problem .

Back in Hinata Inn . Motoko is laid down in his room . she stoped crying a few hours ago , but she is still moved. She tried to forget by working on the last lesson of mutsumi but she failed . she has to talk with keitaro .

Suddently , she heards someone downstairs . she start running but fall down in the stairs and smashed her head . when she's awaking , she was into his futon and a shadow was near her . after a few seconds , she succed to see which personn was with her . It was Keitaro

how're you doing , motoko-chan ? I was just come back and I saw you on the floor ..

Keitaro , I need to talk to you .

Ok , no problem .

We have to talk about us , I mean you and me …

I don't see where you are going .

Last time , exactly since you and Narusegawa are dating, I feel …

She is cut by the arrival of Naru .

(Oh my god , what is she doing ? Go to hell , Naru ! I need some privacy with my kei-kun )

in the same time , Naru was staring at motoko .

are you Ok motoko ? did keitaro took advantage on you?

Hey ! I didn't anything ..

Naru gave a death glares to keitaro and intend to punch him but motoko jump before naru's fist touch keitaro and she send naru away with a hand ki's projection .

damn you , narusegawa ! why are you here ? Go to hell and leave me with my sweet kei-kun !

moreover , you hit him enough ! he's not your doll , he's your husband ! you must respect the fact that there is other girls in here and that's not because he is talking to me or shinobu that he's cheating on you . that one of the reason why I can't stand you anymore !

keitaro , you deserve someone else better than this cookroach , like me

keitaro become suddently stunned . Naru , eyes full of tears leave the room . keitaro run after his wife .

(my god , what I have done ? now , naru know that i'm still in love with keitaro … that's so embarrasing ! )

In the same time , naru and Keitaro are talking in their room

I'm sorry about what happenned , sweet .

Don't be sorry , it's not your fault . it's motoko's .

I should told you about motoko's feelings before .

I knewn them , honey . that was obviously at the wedding. You haven't notice because you were only focus on me , that was normal , but when you told „ I do" , she started crying but it wasn't happys'tears , it's was regrets' tears .

you must talk by yourself with her . it's the only way to solve that problem .

I'm gonna do it , for my friendship with motoko and because I love you .

Thanks .

They kiss and he Hugs her .

Naru come back to motoko's room . she sit near the kendo girl and hug her .

I'm not mad at you . when I think about it , it's kinda logic that everyone in hinata felt in love with keitaro but you must accepted that , now , i'm with keitaro . it's kinda arsh , I would do the same thing as you if keitaro choose mustumi or you , but I can tell you that into keitaro's heart , every girls of hinata are important , even if I have a bigest part of it but the point is that between you and me , there is no differences for kei-kun except the way he loves us …

Naru san , can you tell me something about keitaro ?

Go ahead

Was it good when he make you love the first time ?

Naru suddently turn red and try to dogde this personal question .

-motoko-san , that kinda embarrasing ..

- that's not big deal , I will ask the videotape to Su and I'll see how keitaro is good when he makes you loves ..

Su lend this video ?

Yeah ! and if I remember , the first girl after Su who watched it was kanako . she was very excited when she gave back the tape to Su …

Damned ! I'm gonna kick kanako's ass and I advice you to not see the this tape or I would kick your ass too

Thanks Naru ..

Naru leaves the place .

( naru is weak , on the contrary I'm stronger than she so I can see the tape without be afraid of something ….)

Keitaro come in suddently .

are you feeling better motoko ?

motoko start imagine keitaro naked and avoid to add to this dream's picture , naru naked…

yeah , I'm fine …thanks .

then keitaro starts huging her and but she breaks it and give to keitaro a long and passionate kiss .

if you need a lovers , it's whenever you want honey . I'll stay virgin for you …now , get out off my room , I need to work on Naru's homework and if you stay I probably might kiss you again and I guess that doesn't make naru very happy …

he smiles at her and while he put a mesh of his hair out of her face , he said to her something into his ears .

For your information , you are a better kisser than Naru …

And he leaves the places , leaving a happy motoko .

(oh my ! I kissed him better than Naru does ..) start thinking the kendo's girl , touching her lips again and again .

Todai's Classroom . Naru arrives and go to Mitsumi

Naru-chan , I'm teaching right now ..

I just want ask you if I can take Kanako away a few minutes . It's gonna be quick

No problem , go ahead .

Urashima , I must talk to you , says Naru

I can't right now !

You can go , Urashima-san . , says calmly Mistumi

Sensei ..

The two girls leaves the classroom and sit in a bank on the inside's garden of Toudai .

So , according to Motoko, you really enjoy Su's video tape ..

What tape ?

The tape of Keitaro and me having sex ! Don't try to lie , I've heard that you seen it !

Allright . that's true . I've seen it and I can tell you that's you moan a lot !

I don't want your opinion ! I want you stop ! You're ill .. It's your brother and you're turn on by seen his having sex with me , your sister in law !

Gomen nasai , Sempai . I wont do it again .

Good . I want have gentle relation with you because you're my sister in law and I like you very much

Naru –san …

Now go back to class . you've a lesson to learn .. But before you go , promise me to go to a schrink !

Fine if it's really an obligation .. But Naru-san , can you moan a little bit less when you having sex with my bro' please ? It disturb me when I try to sleep .

Shut up ! That's none of your business ! I'm gonna kill Su !

**End of part 1**

Part II : Mistumi's tears 

Deep on his futon , she was crying . There was no problem about her job , but about her love's life . On her nightable , there's a picture in a frame . 3 kids were playing in a playground . One of the three were the one she loves . Keitaro Urashima . But now the the second girl on the picture were not Narusegawa anymore but Urashima . Her best friend stole her love . If only she had the courage to told the true to him , maybe she would be Keitaro's wife , maybe she would be the one who's sharing Keitaro'bed every night , maybe ..

It was too much for her . there was too much tears . Too much regrets were still on . But , every days , she was going to work with them , and every day , she was watching them kisses , making out and cuddling in work or in the Inn . The only recomfort was the opportunity to call him Kei-kun , like when they're children . But lately , Naru underlines to her how embarrased she was when she was calling him like that . So , she was taking off from her the only tiny hope that makes her not to commit suicide .

‚You really must get over it , mutsumi' a voice said beside her

‚ Motoko .. Why aren't you sleeping right now ? you've got a test tomorow .'

‚ I don't think that you'll be able to prepare it if you continue to crying like that .'

‚ I'm not ..crying'

‚ There's no point to cry about Keitaro .. That's just over . Our chances are off . You may think that Naru stole YOUR Kei-kun but in fact , she stole Kei-kun to us too . espacially to me .'

‚ You was also in love with Keitaro ?'

‚ Yes , and to tell you everythings , I kissed him but he was unconscious ..'

‚ I should be jaleaous but I won't cuz I must tells you something ..'

‚ Go on .'

‚ I've kissed him too . And i don't know how did you felt it , but each time i kissed him it was like paradise ..'

‚ Yeah , you're right . I've felt it too .'

‚ shout .. If I won't go quickly in bed , I'm gonna be too tired to do your test …'

‚ Don't worry , I won't be in the mood to do it . maybe later .'

‚ Arigato , sensei !'

‚Come on in'

The two girls hugs and Mitsumi stare at motoko and kiss her on the left check .

‚Arigato at you too . If you didn't comes tonight , i'll be still crying like a fool on my bed'

‚ Not like a fool , like a women who lost her One Love..'

the two girls smiles and Motoko wakes herself .

‚ Oyasumi , Mistumi-sensei .'

‚ Oyasumi , Motoko'

End of Part II Part III : Baby , fear , familly 

It's a usual day in Hinata . For most people in fact , cuz naru decides to stay at the inn instead of going teatching at Toudai . So , she called the Toudai Uni to told that's she'll stay at home all the day because of a strong headache and she added that Keitaro'll stay here too , to take care of her in the worst case . Of course , when Keitaro learned that , he was torned between joyce and angryness . This day-off'll be off their pay but that'll be the first time they'll be really alone since the Honeymoon .

So , after the everybody's departure , the two jumps on the arm of each other .

‚ Naru , I love you so , you know ?'

‚ Yeah but you know , I love you too , honey ..So , would you kiss me ?'

‚ Of course , sugarpuss '

They kissed and start making out on the couch . Keitaro's hands are on Naru's skirt , then they moved under it and start playing with Naru's panties . In the same time , naru is eating Keitaro'lips and sighed to her husband's ears some ‚ I love you so much' and other ‚You're so gentle when you make love to me , honey' . But during this scene , two spectator are watching and after leaving 5 minutes of tender hug to the happy couple , seta stopped them .

‚ You're really in love with narusegawa , Keitaro-kun ! You makes me remain me when I used to date Haruka .. she used to enjoy when I triped my hand to her skirt too ! I can told you too that the panties that she used to wear were kinda hot with ..'

But seta is sent on the front wall by an Haruka's Upercut .

‚ You're talking to much , honey . And your memory suck because i've wearing skirt only one time , and you were so excited by it that I swear not to wear it again'

‚ Ano , Haruka , Seta .. We weren't doing what you're thinking'

‚ Don't be silly Naru , it's perfectly normal for a couple to making out in unusal spot ! It's the little thing that make this flirt so much exciting than usual !'

‚ Yes , you're right Haruka !'

‚ Stop it , Keitaro , that so awkward !'

‚ Anyway . Seta and I have a favor to ask you two .'

‚ Go on' answer naru , while she was puting her skirt and her panties back to normal

‚ Can you watch Kirika for a moment ? we've got to go to Tokyo today and I don't want to bring my little girl with us ..'

‚ No problem , we'll do it . you can go .'

‚Thanks a lot .'

They leave the place and Naru and Keitaro find themselves alone with Kirika

‚ So , what are we gonna do now ?'

‚ Dunno .. but we can take our business back , don't you think honey ?'

‚ Naru .. Doing this in front of Kirika , it's kinda .. ill'

‚ So what ? she's just 2 ! she cannot understand what's happening around her !'

‚ Forget it , dear . But seeing Kirika makes me think of something ..'

‚ Tell me more'

‚ Are you okay if we try to have one ?'

‚ have one what ?'

‚ A baby , Naru .'

‚ Kei-kun …'

‚ I know that will be a huge thing and I also know that will forced you to quit your job because of the whole pregnancy thing but ..'

‚ Honey , I want it too'

‚ You won't be disturb by all the problems ? I was thinking ..'

‚ I told you , it's fine . the true hapiness of our couple is more important than a job , isn't it ? moreover , you'll have still yours .'

‚ that's so great .. do you realize the huge step we've skip right now ?'

‚ Yeah , I know but if you promise me that you'll be by my side , there no reason to freacking out .'

‚ I'll , forever . For the worst and the best , remember ?'

‚ Finally , I understand why the priest takes time to says that .. Before our wedding , I was thinking that was a bunch of crap but now I realize the idea .'

‚ we've to hope that there'll be less worst thing than best's .'

‚ The best began already .. because we're married . Living with you is the best thing that could happened to me in my whole life .'

‚ Love you , sugarpuss'

‚ Love you too , Kei-kun'

Then , the two kissed . But this time it was a kiss who looked like the wedding'one . A meaningfull kiss …They stay like that during 5 minutes and according to Naru , it's so much better than any time she has sex with him .

After that , the couple spend the whole rest of the day of taking care of Kirika , playing with her in the playground or reading her some book . In fact , Keitaro and Naru were in paradise . when Seta and Haruka cames back from Tokyo to taking back Kirika , they were still playing and they had not seen the time goes .

‚ Looks like you two enjoyed this afternoon.. It's weird cuz Kirika can be really a pain in the neck when she wants ..'

‚ I don't think so .. She has been nice with us , really .'

‚ We decided to make it one too , Haruka !'

‚ Really , Keitaro ? that's so great !'

‚ Yeah , I succed to convaince Naru ..'

‚ You didn't need to do it , honey , I wanted to talk about it to you too but I didn't know how to bring the subject of conversation ..'

‚ Really ? That's so sweet Naru !'

‚ That's because I love you so and I want our hapinness..'

They kissed in front of Seta and Haruka . the couple seems to be touch by the tender scene and Seta try to taking advantage of Haruka but when he try to kiss her , she giving him an uppercut and send him away .

‚ pervert ! Don't ever try this again ! we aren't as young as them anymore , don't forget it !'

‚ Haruka , you're so mean ! Keitaro , you're a lucky guys , so much lucky than me ..'

‚ Seta , you're searching it too sometimes ..'

Finally , the four sat on the table and drank some cofee . They talk about every day life and some punch are sent on Keitaro and Seta's faces sometimes . At 5 pm , The rest of the girls came back from Toudai and the routine came back too .. Mistumi hug , Kanako's and Motoko's jaelousness and the rest .. An usual day at Hinata inn in fact but in a few month , there gonna be another inhabitant in it ..

**End of Part III**

**Part IV : A Toudai's School girl's day **

Every morning , I'm waking up at 6 pm . It's sometimes kinda harsh because there is a lot of party at my inn . Moreover , I sleep very hard because of my brother and his wife . Mostly because of his wife , Naru . When they having sex , she must think that she's alone at the inn …She moan too much but there's nothing to do .

Then , I dress myself . According to the others girls , I'm dressing like a gothic lolita . That's true , I wear usualy some dark and spiky clothes … This morning , I decide to choose a skinny black Top and a skirt . I also took a black Bra and a black pantie .

After this , I eat with the others . Let me introduce them to you .

The tall brunette is calling Motoko . She's a ex-Kendoka , but now she's at Toudai with me , in the same class . she's also writing some novel but it seems to be that their novel are a way to set their sexual fantasy free . She was in love with my brother .

The blue haired girl , it's Shinobu . She's also in Toudai but in first grade . Kinda shy but since Keitato's wedding , she's changing in a good way . She was also in love with my brother .

The indian girl is calling Su . An succeed ingeneer also in Toudai , in the same class of Shinobu . Hundred pourcent mad but she can be pretty funny when she wants it . For her , my dear brother is more a punching ball than a real opportunity of a lover ..

Sarah is the younger . What can I tell about her ? She's a Kaolla Su but less insane , she's like kaolla , she can't help herself hurting my brother for fun…

And then , you have Mitsumi , an old friend of Naru and Keitaro . She's teaching japanese at Toudai . She was deeply in love with my brother since her childhood but she always know that the girl in the heart of keitaro was Naru , so it's a sort of painfull love .. She's very strong despice her appenrence when you learn to know her .

The last one is Kitsune ? Drunk , free lance , lazzy are some words to describe her …

And there's me , Kanako Urashima . if I wasn't jealous about all the other having a crush on my Bro ? Ano .. That's another question . I'll answer you later !

After eating together , we're going to Toudai . Ani ue has a big van so we don't have to use the train . Sometimes , the trip is very long , especially when I'm sitting next to Kaolla ..

‚ Kanako-chan ! why did you always dress up in black ? that's suck !'

‚ I doesn't care your mind , Kaolla . I dresse myself like I want .'

‚ You're mean , Kana-chan ! But I'm thinking ..You're dressed in black so ..'

‚ So what ?'

‚ You've got black panties too !'

Then this slut almost took of my skirt ..It was so embarassing . The worst is that Motoko mock me during all the rest of the trip …

Finally in Toudai , we walk to our classroom . My first hours is Mutsumi's lesson . Japanase is very hard in Toudai and We must learn some poems very difficult . I'm a little bit lost in this ocean of texts but Motoko help me sometimes , it's kinda normal for a girl who often write . Then we've history with Naru . It's kinda weird calling her Sensei although I calling her Naru or even cockroche sometimes .

Then , we eat our Bento outside , in the great park of Toudai . Shinobu makes succulents'one and it's always a pleasure eating them . every day , around 12'o clock , keitaro comes to see us to see if our day is going good . Of course , I always blush … I've got the most handsome Bro in earth . But i'm not the only one . Motoko and Shinobu do it too . The only one who stay cool is Kaolla . I can believe that she can stay calm in front of a boy like Kei-kun ..

After this great moment , we go back to class and keep studying . We finish the class at 5 hours and took the train to going back to Hinata . Sometimes when we got back , Keitaro and Naru are making out .. It's unbelivable , that they enjoy their afternoon's free time to making out although they're doing it every night . It really makes me crazy but I can't do anything about it .

Then I go to my room , and I do my Homeworks . Naru's are really hard , Mitsumi's are like Mitsuli herself , very specials , and Keitaro's , because most of us tooke Archeology , are very hard because very complicated but Keitaro help us when we're block on it .

My day finish after the dinner , who is full of laughs and happiness . I take my bath then with the other and go to bed . I fall asleep very soon and go to another world , a world where Keitaro isn't my Bro and isn't married with Naru .. A world where I am his wife .. what do you mean by ‚you're sick , girl !' ?


	2. Chapter 2

Part V : A dreamlike Week end . (part 1) 

It was another sunny Saturday . As usual , Kanako came early in her brother's room to wake him up and to bother Naru too . she was wearing only his nightgown , too short and too slutty according to Naru but she was also wearing this kind of nightgown …

She was about to came in but suddenly , she is hit by Naru , visibly very mad because of her lack of sleep .

' Are you gonna do it every morning ? and moreover , would you wear some less slutty nightgown ? you looks like a whore like this !'

' Don't dare to tell me this ! you are wearing exactly the same kind of nightgown !'

' Yes , but I can , you can't .'

' Why cannot I wear whore's clothes and you can ? Is it this way you are using to excite my dear brother ?'

' Because I'm the only one who can excite Keitaro , little brat .. and I can see that you are a rookie with men because wearing slutty clothes is not enough to excite them .. Now get off !'

' Allright ..'

But in the left corner of Naru's room were some luggage ..

' Naru , why is there luggage in your room ?'

' You don't know ? Mother invited us for the week end and in view of the fact that you seems to hate them , I said that you will be very occupied because of all the homework ..'

' Thanks Naru ..I really hate family business since mu adoption by the Urashima's . ' Then she kiss Naru on the check

' You owe me one , remember .. So avoid to come to our room right now , ok?'

' Right , I'll do it but It's because you can be nice .. Finally , I'm kind of happy that you married my brother .'

' Thanks Kana-chan .'

' But don't forget that if Kei and I weren't bind , I would be the one who married Keitaro ..'

' What ? You really think it ? You're really sick Kanako , go to a psychiatrist !'

Around 12 , The couple were ready to go .

' So , we gonna leave . Mistumi , I count on you to take care of the inn .'

' Don't worry , I will do it . Say "hi" to Mei for us .'

' No problem .'

' See ya , everyone'

the couple left quickly . Then Mistumi ask everyone to come in the dinning room .

' So , I'm gonna be the master this week . But instead of Naru , I'm not gonna be on your back every seconds ..'

' That's great , Mistumi ! With naru we can't do what we want and every time we want going to disco , she try to explain how indecent nightclub could be …'

' I must admit that she is kinda right because your clothes ARE indecent , Kanako .'

' See , that why you failed going out with Keitaro , you weren't enterprising enough ..'

' And what about the time I kissed him when we were together ?'

' what ? You dared kiss my brother !'

' Mokoto … you kissed .. You kissed Urashima-sempai ..'

' Are you Allright Shinobu ?'

' Shinobu , I told you before to go for and try to kiss him ! Everyone in this house must had done it except you !'

' Kaolla ! Stop saying crap ! I haven't do it !'

' Really , Kitsune ? But I've heard from Naru that once , you flirted with keitaro and you were wearing your old School uniform ..'

' Mitsumi , what are you talking about … you drank too much , really .. Regarding alcohol , I'm gonna take a glass . Someone want one ?'

the rest of the girls raise their hands except Kaolla .

' Ara , Ara , Shinobu .. I don't think that's a good idea'

' I really need one , Mistumi-sempai !'

' Me too' add Kanako , still staring at Motoko

' You're right , incestuous girl .. Bring it ! And Mistumi , you are gonna drink with us !'

' Allright .. But you are gonna to be drunk before me !'

' It's gonna be fun !' said finally Kaolla


	3. Chapter 3

**Part VI : A dreamlike Week end . (part 2)**

Finally , two hours later , everyone was badly drunk .

Kitsune was trying to touch the breast of the other girl , Mistumi was in a very interesting talking with the plant of the hallway , Shinobu was talking alone , saying things like 'I'm a grown up , why Keitaro choose a slut like Naru instead of me ? I can be a whore when I want it ..' but after five minutes , she fell asleep . Kaolla was doing another Tama but she was so drunk that the machine was kinda weird , the screws weren't holding and the head of the thing was inverse with the butt of it . Kanako and Motoko were arguing and fighting in the roof but because of the alcohol , they weren't able to touch each other ..

At 15 o'clock , the whole group was finally fine again . Kitsune group together it in the lounge .

' So , girls , I asked you to keep for yourself what happened .. if Naru or Keitaro heard about it , they are gonna to kill Mitsumi and I ..so please !'

' understood , Kistune' answer the rest of the group .

' Moreover , Mitsumi and I decided to do something great tonight !'

' You decided to go to the new fluffy animal's shop ?'

' No ! that's not fun at all , Shinobu ! We aren't 1O years old anymore !'

' That's so mean , Kana-chan !'

' Anyway , what are you planning for tonight , Kitsune ?'

' Thanks Motoko . We are going in disco tonight !'

' In disco ? really ?'

' Yep , a new one opened a week ago and we're gonna to go in it !'

' So we have to dress up for tonight ?'

' Ara , You're right Shinobu ! And If you haven't got any , Come seeing me and I will give you one !'

' You can't mistumi ! they're going to be too much large for them , especially about the low-neck ! Your breast are too big for the other one's .'

' Mitsumi-sempai , Kitsune is right !'

' Thanks , Kaolla . I'm gonna be the one who will lend some to you .'

' I prefer wearing a track-suit than yours dress .. They're all cleavage and I don't want to go to disco to be raped by some drunken guys ..'

' Of course , Miss 'I can't date a boy since my dear Kei-kun got married' cannot show her breast , she is too much shy to do it !'

' You really think so , Kanako ? Ok , I'm gonna show you that I can be a slut like you too ! Don't forget , Miss ' I haven't got any breast' , that I have bigger breast than you , even if it's very easy to beat you , even Shinobu has bigger and she is younger than you !'

' Aren't you telling that I am flat ?'

' She's right , Kanako , you know ?'

' Shut up , Kaolla !'

' But look ..' She lift Shinobu's shirt and show to everyone her breast . ' Just look , She overtakes the B cup while you're block at a small B cup !'

' Charm is not definite by the size of the breast but by other things too ! You should be with me instead of being against me Kaolla ! You doesn't overtake the B cup too !'

' Yes but I really don't mind . I just want have fun !'

' Ara this girl will always surprised me !'

' Why are you saying that , Mitsumi-sempai ?'

' For nothing , Kaolla . Don't worry .'

' Come on girl , Let's get dress . We take off at 19 so take your time to choose your evening dress and your shoes , ok ?'

' right , Kitsune !'

The four girl goes upstairs and left Mitsumi and Kitsune alone .

' These four are really something , aren't they ?'

' Ara , they really are . The new youth is really great ..'

' Wanna go choose your dress ?'

' I've already choose it , Kitsune . But go ahead . I'm gonna take a bath before going dress up . If you want joining me , don't hesitate .'

' I think I'm gonna call the other and We'll take this bath together , ok ?'

' Fine .'


	4. Chapter 4

**Part VI : A dreamlike Week end . (part 3)**

Five minutes later , the whole group were together in the rotenburo . Motoko and Kanako were still mad at each other but when Mitsumi notice it , she takes apart both .

' Come on girl , why are you still made at each other ! Tonight is going to be a great night !'

' I can't! this failure dared to tell that I am a slut !'

' Who's the failure ? And Of course , you're a slut , just look your clothes ! Of course it's when you aren't dress like a so called Draculina in fond of Sadistic-Masochistic 's practices ..'

' And what about you ? since Keitaro Onii-chan married Naru , you are unable to get over him and you're crying every night !'

But , as Motoko was mad at her 2 minutes ago , anger disappear and Tears start falling from Motoko's eyes . She slapped Kanako and yelled :

' Shut up Kanako ! don't talk about thing you can't understand ! I though that you were nice but finally , you're just too selfish and stupid!'

and she break down and cried . Mitsumi lost her friendly stare and looked at kanako coldly .

' Kanako , you're really stupid . Think about the other's feelings sometimes ! You know that Keitaro is a slippery subject !'

' But Mitsumi ..'

' There is no Mitsumi ! you're a fool !'

' Excuse me Motoko , Mitsumi . I won't ever talk about him again..'

' Fine . I'm sorry too , Kanako .'

' Ok , this problem is settled . Now let's get off and get dress .'

The three girls get off the rotemburo . While they were dressing , the other were also talking .

' So , everyone , what are you planning to do tonight ?'

' I don't know Kitsune . Maybe dance a little and then drink some orange juice ..'

' You're too naive shinobu . Nightclub are made to drink until you're wasted and after this , you take off your shirt and you hang on with cute boys while you're wearing only Bra and skirt ..'

' But , I'm not a slut , Kitsune !'

' Why are you using this word , Shinobu-chan ? I love walk around hinata with Bra and Panties only !'

' But Kaolla .. It's so inappropriate !'

' No , it's not ! And you should think like Shinobu ! She has the spirit for Nightclub!'

' Thank you Kitsune !'

She hug the unemployed woman and Kitsune caress Kaolla's head .

' Now , get off girls . We really have to dress .'

The three girls get off and get dressing . Shinobu decides to wear an emerald low-cut evening dress with black high-heeled shoes . Kaolla choose a traditional one with Mol Mol's symbol . Kitsune preferred a simple figure-hugging shirt and a miniskirt . they arrive in the hallway and discover the other's outfits . Kanako was wearing. an Scottish miniskirt , some red tights with antichrist patterns , a black corset and under it a black and red shirt . She was also wearing a Blood red Coat .Motoko choose to wear a white shirt , Grey tights and a simple skirt . Mistumi was wearing a very skintight black miniskirt , a black tank top who was revealing a lot of her chest with a black Bra .

' God , you're breathless girls …I bet that you are going to catch lot of men tonight .. But don't forget the condom ..'

' Kitsune-san , I'll never do this kind of things ..'

' Shinobu-chan is about to blush !'

' Kaolla ! stop it !'

' So , Everyone , let's go ! Our great night is waiting for us !'

' yeah !'

' I'm gonna drive !'

'No , you won't Kitsune !'

' Mitsumi , please , Drive us to the nightclub . I don't want to die tonight !'

' Ara , Ara Motoko-chan .. ok , I'll do it .'

they get off Hinata and take the van .

' I bet that you never been in a car driven by Mitsumi ..'

' No , I didn't but why ?'

' You'll see , Kanako-chan . You'll see ..'


	5. Chapter 5

**Part VI : A dreamlike Week end . (part 4)**

Indeed , Kitsune was right . Mitsumi drove in a way kinda frightening . About five or six trucks avoided them only just … according too Motoko , this journey was like riding with the death . But finally , they arrived at the nightclub safe . Then Kitsune took care of the entrance's cost and they entered in it . It was a 80's style night club with lot of remain of this period like poster and other wallpaper very flashy . In the middle of the room were a kind of small tower where a gorgeous DJ was . Mitsumi noticed immediately that he was an at Toudai . then she turn to the rest of the group .

' Isn't Miyamoto-kun in the tower ?'

' Come on , be serious Mitsumi .. It can't be !'

' No , Kanako , I think she's right .. just look !'

' God .. That's true ! I know someone who is going to be very happy ..Don't you Shinobu?'

' What are you saying Kanako-sempai .. I really don't care about him …'

' so That's fine because he noticed us ..'

' is it true , Kaolla ?'

' Yes , it's true .. but you know what girls ? This kind of guy isn't looking for a girl like you , he prefers order's .. Like me !'

' I think you're wrong , Kitsune . Go ahead ; I really don't care but Don't come crying if he dump you ..'

' Why he would do that ? No one would reject a woman like me ! And the point is , I don't need advises from a girl who has the biggest Brother complex of the world and who dress like a gothic ..'

' Even if she is an incestuous gothic lolita , she's right ..'

' Why are you on her side now motoko ?'

' Thanks Motoko , but don't ever dare calling me Incestuous Gothic Lolita again or I'm gonna kill you ..'

' Allright , so you'll avoid the expression frustrated writer ..'

' Fine but only for 2 weeks , right ?'

' Right .'

' Oh my god , he's coming ..'

' Why are you blushing , Shinobu ? Come on , try to pick him up !'

' I can't , he's gonna dump me !'

' Don't worry , Shinobu . I'll be the one who get him !'

' Kitsune .. You're gonna fail , like Motoko and Kanako told you !'

' Why everyone is saying that ? I'm gonna show you !'

' if you success , I'm gonna treat you , Kitsune but If you fail , you're gonna do it , right?'

' Fine . I'm gonna empty your purse !'

' Ara , Ara , you're so confident !'

Then Kitsune went to see Miyamoto-san and started hit on him .

' So you were the cute DJ .. I noticed you immediately , you know ..'

' Who are you Miss?'

' Come on , don't talk like this , you can address me as "tu" you know ..'

While she was talking , she was showing her breast to him . The young boy was very embarrassed and was trying to avoid the view that the girl was offering to him .

' I really have to see someone else Miss ..'

' Call me Kitsune , Miyamoto-kun ..'

' Who told you my name ?'

' Some Friends ..'

' Could it be ..that you are with Shinobu and the others ?'

' Of course .. I'm Shinobu's sempai !'

' Great .. So if you really want to talk with me , We'll do it later ..'

' May I offer you a drink ?'

' I don't drink , sorry ..'

Then he left her . Mitsumi , came and said to the young unemployed woman :

' Shall we go ? I'm Thirsty …'

' Allright , I'm gonna treat you but , next time , you'll do it .'

' Ara , Ara … Bad looser .'

While Mistumi and Kitsune were getting drunk , The other were talking with the cute DJ ..

' It's really a pleasure seeing you here , Maehara . I saw one of your mate .. Kitsune if I remember . But she's really weird .'

' Yes , Sometimes she can be weird .' answer the young girl , blushing .

' You're Kaolla , Right ? I've already saw you in Toudai .'

' Yes ! I'm always with Shinobu . She is so shy that she can walk alone in the corridor , above all when you're on her way …'

' Kaolla , Shut up !'

' I'm Motoko Aoyama . Nice to meet you .'

' I'm Kanako Urashima . Nice to meet you .'

' Urashima .. like the Urashima's sensei ?'

' shit , this cockroach is really a pain in the neck .Yes , I'm Urashima's sensei Step-sister . And I'm the sister of Kei-kun …'

' Kei-kun ? Who's that ?'

' It's Urashima-sensei , she can't help calling him Kei-kun , excuse her .'

' You mean the archeologist ?'

' Yes , Why ?'

' I'm studying Archeology with him . He's really great . I would never thought that he was married with Urashima-sensei , she is … kinda emotionally disturbed .'

' I'm really glad to heard that you think it too .'

' You're kinda weird too , Kanako-chan …'

' Onii-chan , have you noticed her clothes ? Aren't they awful ?'

' I Told you , it's none of your business , Kaolla !'

' They aren't awful but .. particular . especially the collar .'

' What ? they're great ! I bought them in a small shop in alley of Tokyo called ' The Devil Nest''

' Sound like a scary one , Kanako …'

' Come on , Motoko . Yours aren't better , especially ' the Lover's bookshop' …'

' It's a normal bookshop , Kanako ..what are you implying in front of Miyamoto-kun ?'

' Could it be that you're the secret romantic novelist ?'

' What ? Don't tell me that my short story … are circulating in Toudai …'

' It does . sorry Motoko-chan . I've read them once but I don't know who made them circulate First .'

' I've got a little idea ..'

Then she stare at Kanako with an evil look .

' You're wrong , Motoko …I would never doing that ..'

' Anyway . I have to get back to my tower . Wanna go dancing , girls ?'

' Yeah , sounds like fun !'

' You're really vigorous , Kaolla …'

' Yeah !'

' I'll treat you after my work , Shinobu , so wait for me !'

The he left and Shinobu were still blushing ..


	6. Chapter 6

**Part VI : A dreamlike Week end . (part 5) **

Then the evening goes off quite well .

Kaolla was enjoying the ambiance and was dancing on the dance floor , surrounding by about twelve men . Shinobu was also dancing but her eyes wasn't able to takes off Miyamoto-kun . he was so gorgeous , so nice , so yummy … Moreover , he was going to treat her later so they will be able to talk together ..

Mitsumi and Kitsune were already drunk . The First one was sleeping on the bar and the second one was hitting on some girls . Kitsune was very unlucky because the girl she was hitting on was really a lesbian ..

' Hey , gorgeous , hips , what's your cute little name ?'

' Ayumi Hanabashi and what yours ?' answer the lesbian , who was staring at Kistune's breast .

' Mitsune Konno .. But call me Kitsune !'

' fine … I'll do it . Are you free tonight ? I know a very good place .'

' Of course , I am . let's go to your good place …hips'

' Ano .. What about your friend here ?'

' Don't worry , she'll be fine . My other friends will pick her up before leaving .'

' ok , that's fine . let's go Kitsune …'

Mistumi wakes up and notice that Kitsune was absent . But instead of asking the bartender where she was , she ask another whisky and go back to sleep ..

Kanako met her a few minutes after . she was kinda depress . she wakes Mitsumi up then the teacher notices the young girl .

' Ka-chan .. Why aren't you dancing right now ? It's your big night tonight !'

' maybe ..but when boys are afraid of you because of your clothes , you can't enjoy this kind of event …'

' Poor kitty .. Come on , I offer you a drink !'

' But Mitsumi .. I'm not 18 …'

' Close your mouth , little brat ! The barman can heard you !'

' But…'

' There is no but ! Bartender , two vodka !'

Finally , Motoko join Kanako and Mitsumi later in the night because she had some trouble with boys … This time Kanako was as drunk as Mistumi . She was totally waste and was mumbling nonsense . Motoko sat next to her and tried to talk with her but she was having some difficulty ..

' Kanako , let's go home . I'm sick of this place .'

' You know what , Motoko , they want you as a new recruit ..'

' What are you talking , Kana-chan ?'

'What I'm gonna do in a submarine ?'

' A submarine ? What's the fuck ?'

' Look at my big thick moustache !'

' I don't know you mean . You drank to much !'

' Kanako is right , Motoko . Every man wants to be a macho man ..'

' ' Mistumi .. you are wasted too ? God , no more Village People's night !'

' But the cop is sooo hot !'

' I prefer the Indian , he's more hairy . I love Hairy men !'

' What about you , motoko ? Kanako prefers the cop , I prefer the Indian and you ? Maybe the truck driver ..'

' Ok , I really have to take you back . Don't move , I'm gonna warm Shinobu and Kaolla and I'll lead you to home .By the way , where is Kitsune ?'

' If my memory is good , I think she was hitting on a girl a few hours ago but I fell asleep ..and when I woke up , she wasn't here anymore …'

' Great .. Anyway , Let's go back to Hinata , Kitsune will find a way to come back to Hinata by herself .'

Talking about Kitsune , what was happening to her ?

Laid on a bed , she was asleep . Above her were a big mirror ceiling . Kitsune was naked but she was covered by the velvet lacy blanket . She woke up suddenly and felt a painful headache .

' God my head .. It hurts .. I really drank too much .'

Then she look at the ceiling and notice that she was naked ..

' What the fuck ? Why am I naked ? And what's this room ? Looks like a love Hotel's but I'm not sure ..'

Then Ayumi went out off the bathroom , wrap in a tiny towel .

' oh , you woke up . That's great , we are going to do it again .. I'm not tired , so it's ok !'

' What do you mean ? And you are you ?'

' God , you already forget ? You hit on me in the nightclub , naughty girl ..'

' But I'm not a lesbian !'

' Maybe you aren't one but you did it very well for a rookie .. I never had a partner as good as you before !'

' God , I drunk too much and I finish in a love hotel with a lesbian ..'

Then Ayumi took the towel off and start cuddling Kitsune .

' Come on , Forget about men . You're so good with women ..'

' Ok , that goes too far .. sorry but I'm straight and I won't never change .'

' Come on Kitsune .. Stay here . You were so cute in this bunny outfit …'

' Don't tell me that we did cosplay too !'

' Of course we did . just look …'

' We did it IN THE STREET ? god , this is the worst nightmare .'

' About that , we met two people yesterday . You were too drunk to talk with them but they said that they were Naru and Keitaro .. Do you know them?'

' yes , I did . And this is going to cause us serious problems …'

' You're already talking about me with you ! thank you !'

' I wasn't implying you in the US ! I was implying the girl who was with me in the bar !'

' Oh .. Right .'

' Now , I really have to go . Bye .'

Then Kitsune left , leaving Ayumi alone and sad in the room .

30 minutes later , Kitsune was back in Hinata ..

' We were waiting for you , Kitsune ..'

' Naru .. How are you ?'

' Guess !'

' Don't be mad , Naru .. Oh Keitaro you're here too ! what are you doing here so early ? wasn't it a whole family week-end ?'

' Mother is ill so we came back .. By the way you should avoid walking down the street with bunny outfit .. It's kinda embarrassing .'

' Oh god , Ayumi was right !'

' Ne , ne , Is Ayumi your lover , Kitsune ?'

' No , Kaolla ! I'm not a lesbian !'

' I think that our discussion will be long .. Very long ..'

' Naru , you scare me ..'


	7. Chapter 7

**Part VII : Kitsune , A teacher ?**

Another normal day in Hinata . Every one were having breakfast but Naru wasn't present at 8' o clock . Keitaro was kinda worried ..

' God , where is she ? Why doesn't she join us ?'

' Don't worry Bro , she's just oversleeping .'

' It can be possible . You made her tired yesterday , Keitaro .. I've heard the whole thing .'

' Kitsune , stop it . That's so embarrassing !'

' Anyway , I think I'm going to check how she is . If she is sick , it's gonna be a trouble .'

' Be careful . If she is sick , she is gonna to contaminate you and I won't be able to see you every day .. I'll be so sad .'

' Kanako , get down off me … Naru will be mad if she caught us like this ..'

' She won't be the only one .. Kanako , Go to hell !'

And Motoko threw her away .

' Motoko .. Don't be so violent .. She was only hugging me .'

' Yes , but you know that I'm the only one who can hug you ..'

' Motoko .. What are you doing ?'

' I'm just hugging you , you just said that it wasn't bother , so I do it !'

' He didn't mentioned the kiss , Motoko ..'

' Really , Mitsumi ? I thought so ..'

' Anyway .. I've to go . Mistumi , drive the girl in Toudai . Naru and I will join you later .'

' Fine . Girls , let's go .'

' Mitsumi .. Wait a little more please . I want to go with brother …'

' Kanako , stop being so childish . You're a grow up .'

' But , I really want to go with Keitaro !'

' NO . now let's go , it's count for you too , Motoko .'

' Damned …'

The whole group left and Keitaro and Kitsune stay alone .

' You're really loved by this girls .. lucky guy .'

' Sometimes , I wish to have less chance … Naru is gonna freak out if this whole masquerade continue .'

' You're really in love with her .. That's beautiful . I can see the changes between the old Naru and the new one .. In high School , she was shy even if she was really popular . Every men who asked her to going out have been rejected . But she didn't do it but she sent me to do it . And when I was asking to the same men to go out with me , they were rejecting me . Because for them , I was Naru's friend . Not Mistune or Konno-san . Naru's friend , that was my name .'

' I'm really sorry , Kitsune . I didn't know that .'

' No one know that . so don't be sorry . Just keep it for yourself .'

' No problem .'

' You can go in Toudai . I'm gonna check on Naru .'

' Really ? because I don't want waste your day..'

' Don't worry . It's been a long time since Naru and I weren't be alone together ..'

' Ok then . I'm going . See ya .'

After Keitaro departure , Kistune joined Naru in her room . She was laid in the couple's futon . She was wearing a purple nightgown kinda short and her hair were haggard .

' Don't tell me that you are wearing this kind of nightgown …the weather is too cold to wear this kind of clothes.'

' Keitaro loves it so I wear it when I want having sex ..'

' You know , I talked with him and he's really in love with you . He's also very worried about the other's attitude . he think that you're going to freak out if Kanako and the other keep flirting with him ..'

' He's so nice . that's why I loves him ..By the way , I'm wondering . Why are you the only one who didn't fell in love with him ? The others did it .'

' How can I explain …'


	8. Chapter 8

**Part VII : Kitsune , A teacher ? (part 2 )**

' you know , I've always been next to you.. And I never told you that , but when you sent me to reject the boy who were asking you out , I used to propose to her to going out with me ..but ..'

' But what Kitsune?'

' They rejected me . All of them , without exception . Because I was Naru's friend . They never called by my name . the only one who did it was the teachers and you .'

' Why did you hide that so long ? It must be a painful wound .'

' Don't worry . I got used . Because you never left me . You were always by my side . that's why I helped Keitaro when he was trying to have you . Do you remember the day he made you his confession ?'

' Yeah , I will never forget it . It was a very intense confession even he did it without thinking .'

' Thing is that when he came back to Hinata , he was upset because you didn't answer to him and he was imagine that you will reject him ..'

' ….'

' Anyway , I helped him this day . I tried to comfort him but he was very sad . So I told him that if you reject him , I'll going out with him instead of you . But it happened ..'

' What happened ?'

' he rejected me . Kindly but he did . Because he was really in love with you . And that's when I saw that he could be the one . Usually , the others boys were giving up as soon I told to them your answer . But he don't . He was determined to keep trying until you accept . That's why I didn't fall in love with him . Of course , I was attracted by him but I've seen that you were made to be together . So I gave up before it become really serious .'

' Kitsune .. come here .'

And Naru gave her a hug .

' You're really the kindest person I know . I love you ..'

' Don't tell me that .. it recall me Ayumi . And I'm not a lesbian ..'

' Mitsune Konno … are you sure ?'

' Jeez don't call me like that ! and YES , I'm sure ..'

' Too bad , I was picture a great night together ..'

' Naru .. what are you doing ?'

' Just kidding . your face looked so scared that I wanted to have some fun !'

' Naru ! But if you want to do a threesome , I'm free . I would love having sex with Keitaro !'

' Go to hell . I'm the only one in his life . If one day , I discover that he's having an affair , I'll kill him .'

' You are the one who is scary right now ..'

' Anyway I want asking you a favor .. I'm feeling really sick and I have an important lesson to do . If I remember , you were quite good in history . So I want you to go at Toudai and doing it ..'

' But I can't .. That'll be too hard !'

'No , it wont . Just take my notebook in my bag and my book and it'll be ok .'

' Right .. What is the chapter you have to do ?'

' I have to make them studying the end of the WW2 . It's easy for you , you were so good , especially about this period .'

_Author Note : Sorry , Naru should be learning Japanese history but I don't really know it well so it'll be WW2 . Let's enjoy ! By the way , I would like to thanks Ruto Kuntai for his support . he's really great . You can read his Love Hina fanfics , it's a great one too ._

' Ok , I'll do it . But I'm not really persuaded ..'

'Thanks , Kitsune . You can take my MX-5 but if there is one scratch on it , I'll kill you.'

' Right ..'


	9. Chapter 9

**Part VII : Kitsune , A teacher ? (part 3) **

Kitsune was on the road to Toudai . The radio was playing " For you" by Utada Hikaru . No traffic jam because the rush hour was already over . 15 minutes later , she was parking the red MX-5 in Toudai's teacher parking . Then she remember what Naru told her …

' _you mustn't be catch by other teacher . For my student I'll explain the situation to them later but the administration won't ever accept that an outsider replace a sick teacher . So , as soon as you are arrived , you run to the class room . Room 232 . It's easy to find , it on the first floor then left and it's around here .'_

' So , Room 232 .. Room 232 ..'

But , as she was searching for the room , Mitsumi goes by and notice her .

' Kitsune ! What are you doing here ! you aren't allowed to stay here .'

' In fact , Naru is sick and she begged me to teach to their student the end of the WW2 ..'

'But you haven't got any diploma , moreover , student aren't stupid . they are going to notice that you are NOT Naru .'

'She said that she'll explain to them .. Just tell me where is room 232 !'

' You're already late , you know . But if Naru ask you to do it , it means that she trust you so I'm gonna lead you but promise me to meet me in the central garden after theses hours .'

' TheseS HourS ? You mean there isn't only one hour ?'

' Of course not . you're in Toudai . Not in high School . Naru has 3 hours to do . Good luck !'

' Thanks ..'

Kitsune entered in the class room . It was an amphitheater large as a concert room . And in it , there was Kanako and Motoko …

' Yo , Frustrated girl , check this out !'

' I told you ! You don't call me Frustrated !'

' Anyway .. I wonder why Kitsune is here .'

' Don't tell me that …'

' What , Motoko ? Come on ,explain me !'

' I think you're going to understand ..'

Then Kitsune took the micro .

' Good morning Viet-nam ! Just kidding .. In fact , Naru .. I mean Urashima-sensei is sick so she send me . I'm Konno-sensei , her assistant . Nice to meet you .'

' That's gonna be a disaster , Motoko!'

' Yeah , I feel so ashamed ..'

' Let's have fun !'

' What are you going to do Kanako ?'

' Just watch ..'

Then she raise her hand .

' Sensei !'

' Yes .. Urashima-san . What do you want ?'

' Can you explain me something about Japanese's capital ? You didn't finish it yesterday '

' I can't see the point , please , be more clear …'

' In fact , I forgot the name of the third one .. I know that , first , it was Nara , then Nagaoka but I've forgot the next one …'

' Good question .. Thanks for asking . Anyway , Urashima-sensei told me that you were about to study the end of the WW2 …'

' Sensei , you hadn't answer to my question !'

' Oh crap .. I'm gonna do it , just wait .'

Then Kistune took Naru's history book and search for some city name ..

' Urashima-san , the next one are Nikkô , Ashikaga and then Tokyo !'

Another hand raised .

' Yeah , what's your name ?'

' I'm Shirai-kun . And something is troubling me .. What the interest in moving the capital 20 km further ?'

' Why did you say that ..'

' Because there is less than 20 km between Nikkô and Ashikaga .'

' Ah Ah Ah , let's move on something else .'

Another hand raised .

' It's impossible , Sensei . We were studying this chapter yesterday . The end of the WW2 is already know by everyone in this room !'

' Thank you , Aoyama-san . You're very nice . By the way , Urashima-sensei showed me your novels . They're great but there is too much sex scene in it . Moreover , I was wondering why the hero is an archeologist and the heroine is a Kendoka . that's odd . Anyway , let's move on .'

Motoko was red as a tomato . everyone around here was talking about Motoko's novels . Someone were talking about the archeologist's fantasy . And in this noisy ambiance , Kanako was laughing .

' That's was so fun . You tried to confound her but she hit you back !'

' I'm gonna kill her and you'll die too !'

'Of course .. Now that everyone know that you're the erotic novel's writer , you lost all the charisma you used to have !'

' Sensei !'

' Yes , Aoyama-san ?'

' Is there a lot of incest case in the history ? except Oedipal 's complex I mean .'

' Why are you asking me that ?'

' Because , Kanako was explain to me that she was deeply in love with his brother and it's looks like an Oedipal 's complex …'

' I would say a Brother complex , Aoyama-san . It's more appropriate . And to answer , you , I don't think that these kind of case are numerous .'

' I'm gonna kill you Motoko ! You frustrated writer !'

' God .. An incestuous girl is chasing me !'

' Aoyama ! Urashima ! Calm down !'

30 minutes later , both were in the head chef 's office .

' Miss Urashima , Miss Aoyama . Both of you are in the archeology's session . Is that right ?'

' Yes .'

' If I'm right , you are here because you destroyed about 20 desks during a fight . That's inadmissible .'

' But she yelled that I was in love with my brother ! I feel so ashamed !'

' Is that true , Aoyama-sensei ?'

' Of course , I did it but she yelled that I was the mysterious writer of erotic's novels !'

' Urashima-san , is that true ?'

' Yes , I did it too .'

' I don't want if these rumors you yelled are true , I really don't care ; But I want to assure the security of my student . This is Toudai ! We train the future elite of this nation , so if you want to stay here , calm down !'

' Yes , sir .'

' And about the problem with the teacher you got , I'm gonna leave you this case . Please , make her understand that Toudai became too dangerous for her now ..'

' We're gonna do it , Sir .'

Kitsune never came to Toudai again . And she stayed at the hospital 3 weeks . Some people say that she has been attacked by three girls … One of them told to her : 'because of you , my student think that Nikkô and Ashikaga used to be Japan's capital . I'm gonna kill you !' .

But the three culprit never been caught …


	10. Chapter 10

**Part VIII : You miss me so much ..**

Naru and Keitaro were in bed . Both were working but Keitaro looked sad and worried . Naru noticed it and putted down the papers she was correcting .

' Honey , what's wrong ?'

' Ah , nothing , really .'

' Come on , tell me . You look depress since you came back .'

' In fact , Seta and I talked this morning ..'

' And ?'

' He offered me a place for his new archeology site …'

' That's great ! what did you answered ?'

' Nothing yet because the site is abroad .'

' where is it ?'

' Scotland .'

' But you should accept the place . it's a huge chance !'

' Naru , it's a 2 month excavation .'

' Oh .'

' That's why I didn't answered yet . I thought about you and how you'll be sad if I go there .'

' But , you don't have to think like that ! It's your job and I have to get used to it . You can't decline all the chance that people offer you because of me !'

' But Naru ..'

' Call Seta and accept his offer !'

' That's ok , sweetie . I'll talk to him tomorrow .'

' Fine . By the way , when the excavation start ?'

' If I accept to follow him , I'll go there tomorrow night .'

' So , In fact that's our last night together ..'

' Naru … I'm gonna stay .'

' No, you won't . I have only one favor to ask you . Let's try to have our baby tonight . It will be wonderful if when you'll return , I'm pregnant of our child .'

' It would be really wonderful ..'

Then Naru kissed him . Slowly the couple began to do it tenderly , without rushing . This night at Hinata , a new inhabitant was about to born .

The next morning , Keitaro's suit cases was ready . He went to his car before the other's awaken . Naru was with him . They were holding hand and Naru was crying . Arrived in front of Seta's house , Naru gave to him a meaningful kiss . It was a very romantic one , full of love . Then they rang the bell of Seta's house . he opened the door and smile at them .

' Keitaro ! Such a pleasure to seeing you .'

' Is your place still free ? I'm gonna join you .'

' Are you sure ? It's a 2 month excavation .'

' I'm sure , Naru and I talked about it last night .'

' I don't be a burden for him . He's archeologist and I have to accept that . Moreover , it's just 2 month , that's not like he's leaving me .'

' You're a great wife Naru , really . Keitaro is a lucky guy .'

' Thanks , Seta .'

' Come on in .'

' But there is other things to do than talking when you're in bed . For example , Haruka and I …'

' Shut up , moron ! You talk too much !'

' Haruka !'

' Hello , you two . How are you?'

' Fine , and what about Kirika ?'

'She is well .So you're going to leave Naru alone , Keitaro ?'

' I'll be back soon , so that's fine .'

' Yeah , moreover , you're going to be alone too , Haruka !'

' You're right Naru . But I have a lover .'

' What did you say ? You're cheating on me ?'

' I was kidding , Honey .'

' That's not funny !'

Then the four took some times , talked and then Naru came back to Hinata alone . Tears all over the face , she was depress and happy . Then she parked the MX-5 and entered in the living room but the others was waiting for her .

' Naru , where were you ?'

' Where is Brother ?'

' Sorry , Girls , but Keitaro is on the way to an excavation in Scotland . He'll be back in two months .'

' Naru , why did you leave him go ?'

' Because I'm in love with him and I can't make him stay here forever . he has to work .'

' But you're gonna be alone …'

' That's true Shinobu . But I have you by my side too .'

' Naru ..'

Then without warming , she break down and cry in Kanako's arms .

' Please , stay by my side .. I really need you girls .'


	11. Chapter 11

**Part IX : Loneliness can cross the ocean and the hearts**

The next day after Keitaro's departure , the ambiance in Hinata was very heavy . Naru hasn't been able to sleep and she cried a little , and the others girls were still under the shock ****. Every days , Keitaro was driving the whole group in Seta's van at Toudai and it was always a funny ride , full of laughs . But this time , Keitaro won't be there and it will last until his return .

At the dinning table , everyone looked depress . Then , Naru join them , the eyes still marked by the last night's tears . She was still wearing her nightgown and when she opened the door , she took the coffee-pot , the eyes still closed and pour the coffee in a mug . Then she sat and began to drink . Softly her eyes opened and the marks appeared to the others …

'Naru-sempai , did you sleep well ?'

' Of course I did , why are you asking ?'

' Because you still have the marks of yours tears , Stupid …'

' Kanako ! Stop it ! Naru isn't in the mood to support insults like that …'

' Come on , Motoko , stop it . Naru , you spoke with him and because your love for him you let him go, don't you?'

'yes , we did .. but still , He miss me .'

' I understand what you're feeling , I didn't saw him during about 5 years because of the dream he was chasing by …'

' Kana-chan , you never said that to us ..'

'Of course I didn't . that's not your business Kaolla .'

' Sorry ..'

Then the rest of the girls ate their breakfast without saying a word , but Kanako was already regretting what she said …

Then came the ride .. It was the 16th December and Tokyo was already decorate with Xmas trees and lights . Moreover , it was snowing and it might be the worst thing for the Hinata's girls because in Toudai , when it was snowing , the happy couples were freezing so they were stuck together all the time .. It wasn't helpful for the girls , and especially for Naru , to see all this couple filled with loved when they are searching for it .

' God , I bet that bitch of Risa is going to brag about wonderful her boyfriend is ..'

' You know what , Motoko ? If she do that , I'm gonna kill her .'

' Don't be so violent , this poor girl don't need that .. She already have to endure the fact that she's stupid , even stupider than you Kaolla..'

' Why are you saying that , Naru ? I'm not stupid you know ? I've got the best grades in engineer class !'

' By the way , talking about this , don't you think Abe-sensei is very cute Naru ?'

' Gosh , Mitsumi .. I'm married !'

' So ? You still can have an opinion about the other men even if you're married !'

' Mitsumi , I hit Keitaro every time he look at another woman so why should I do it ?'

' Ok , but I'm just asking what you think about him .. Nothing more ! Because you know if there is some more with him , it'll be with me ;) I'm gonna show him some skills I've learned through the years ..'

' Mistumi-sempai , you dated someone before ?'

Of course I did , Shinobu-chan !'

' Really ? I though you stayed a virgin for Keitaro …'

' Ara , Ara , don't fool with me , little brat .. It's not because you're Kei-kun's sister , that I can't hurt you or giving you bad grades ..'

' What ? You can't do that ! it's forbidden !'

' So , if you don't want that happened , be careful when you talk to me …'

' God , you're really good Mistumi .. please learn me some things to shut the face of this little brat up . It'll be useful to me !'

' Naru ! You aren't blaming her ? I'm your step sister !'

' So , what the point ?'

' Listen if you want to shut his face up …'

then Mistumi whispered some things at Naru .

' You're really the worst situation , Incestuous girl .. Mistumi is the best !'

' Shut up , Frustrated writer .. I know it .'

Then Naru parked the car but when the whole group got off it , a surprise was waiting for them ..


	12. Chapter 12

**Erratum**

I was cleaning my fanfics files and I noticed a chapter I didn't remember . In fact I read it and I understood that I began the chapter called Part XIV : Loneliness can cross the ocean and the hearts but looks like I've forget it and I wrote something else .. So I deleted the chapter called "Father ?" and I will continue 'Loneliness can cross the ocean ..'

Excuse me and BTW , I've also noticed that there is a mistake about chapter numeration .. In fact I made a lot of mistakes at the beginning when I've published the firsts chapters …4 chapters in once for example so excuse me for all these mistakes .

I will yet start to write the chapter 12 who will be the continuation of Loneliness can cross the ocean and the hearts . I don't want to loose the reviews you all send me on this fanfics so I'll not edit again this fanfics but I'll be more careful .


	13. Chapter 13

**Part XV : Loneliness can cross the ocean and the hearts (part 2)**

Then Naru parked the car but when the whole group got off it , a surprise was waiting for them ..

In fact , a helicopter was waiting for the girls and the symbol on the helicopter was Kaolla's kingdom .

' Kaolla ! What the hell is going on ?'

' Ara , isn't it a helicopter from your country ?'

' Yes , I wanted to apologize to Kana-chan .. Because I forced her to tell us something she didn't want to tell us..'

' Do you mean my speech about Onii-chan ?'

' Yeah and to prove you that I'm truly sorry … I've chartered this helicopter to see Keitaro !'

' Kaolla ! we've got to go to class today !'

' Shinobu , don't worry , we won't stay the whole days … We're just going to give him a quick hug and then we'll coming back to Toudai .'

' Well , it sounds nice … I'm ok .'

' Motoko ! For the first time , I agree with Shinobu . We already have average grade so skipping School like that..'

' Kanako … Listen , even if I have to be the first one to refuse this offer , I really want to see him . Because his absence is way too hard some nights . You see , you will understand it when you'll find your true love , but when you are in love with someone , a single minute without him turn into a day so .. If you want to stay , do what you want but about myself , I'm going .'

'So , who's coming ? Naru , Motoko , Mistumi …what about you Shinobu , Kanako ?'

' Well , I'm think I'm gonna come ..'

' Shinobu ! Don't leave me alone !'

' Kanako-chan , listen , don't you think Kei-kun will be glad to see you ? His wife is gonna come , some friends too … don't you think that your absence will be weird ?'

' Well , you are surely right but if Abe-sensei punish me because of this unexpected trip , I'll sue you , Mistumi, Naru …'

' Okay , I'm fine with this ..'

' Mistumi , how can you succeed to become teacher ? Because sometimes you seems to be very stupid ..'

' Well , let's take off because if we stay here longer , I think we're going to be in a jam ..'

Then the whole group jumped into the helicopter and it took off .

When the whole group entered , they have been surprised by the helicopter … From outside , it looks like an usual helicopter but inside it was very different .. Like all the things from Mol Mol Kingdom , the inside was decorated in a very luxury way with Indian fines rugs , palm tree and , the most surprising point , a Jacuzzi .

' Who … How could a Jacuzzi work inside a helicopter ? that's impossible !'

' Well , no one know it but Mol Mol kingdom already have better technologies than Japan or America …'

' Really ? How can it be ?'

' My spies kidnapped the best scientist from all around the world and they have been forced to work for us …'

' Ara , how deceitful you are Su !'

' arigato Mistumi-sempai !'

' Well , I don't think you should take it like a compliment Kaolla-chan …'

' Forget it Shinobu , Kaolla must know only One percent of Japanese language .. I'm still wondering how she succeed to pass Toudai's tests …'

' Kanako-sempai ..'

' Wanna go to the Jacuzzi ? Because the pilot told me that we still have 5 hours before landing in Kingstown ..'

' Kingstown ? but that's not our point ! We have to go to Scotland !!'

' Isn't Kingstown in Scotland ?'

' Ara , Kaolla , you should really follow your geography class …'

' Maybe you're right Kanako … I'm also gonna start to wandering how she succeed Toudai. ..'

' Kaolla ! Just go and tell the pilot to change the destination ! We have to go to Edinburg , Scotland .'

' Ah ! I know where this place is ! America , isn't it ?'

' Kaolla , It's in United Kingdom , so of you don't want to die right now , tell the pilot that we're going to Scotland , in Europe , okay ?'

' Well , Naru , you're kind of scary right now you know that ?'

' Well , If you noticed it , you should hurry Kaolla … Because Naru can be very violent when she's angry ..'

' Thanks for the advice , Kana-chan .. I'm going !'

' Mistumi , we really have to talk with Shinichi-sensei when we'll be back .. I'm sure he's got some very funny anecdote to tell us…'

' Ara , You're right Naru ..'

**Author Note** : _Well that's it .. I wanted to write a chapter where Su has a real role and not the usual comic /background's one she's got most of the time . so that's it , even if in this chapter she's just helping the other with the helicopter .. well anyway , I really liked writing this one because I have been able to emphasize Kaolla's 'stupidity' even if I think Kaolla's mistakes are really cute … ( I still remember the chapter when she kidnap keitaro and she offer him to ' faire conclure' ( sorry I only know this Kaolla's expression in french because I've read the mangas in french …) - ) I also think I emphasize Naru's brutality a bit to much , what do you think guys ? I would like to make her a little bit gentle but like we are saying in France " chasser le naturel , il revient au galop" .. I would also like to write a chapter focused on shinobu but she isn't developed enough according to me to find a plot with her .. If you have some ideas about this , you can tell me by PM ____ and don't forget to review this chapter if you liked it (or not of course ) . _


	14. Chapter 14

**Part XVI : Loneliness can cross the ocean and the hearts (part 3)**

Whereas the helicopter was flying to Scotland , the girls were in the Jacuzzi . Firstly , Naru refused , adding that it was another trap from Kaolla to make her forget that the helicopter wasn't in the right direction but after her talk with the pilot , she accepted to join the others in the Jacuzzi .

'Naru ! Welcome back !'

' Don't yell , you brat … I'm just joining to kill the time before landing …'

' Ara , don't tell me that you're eager to meet Keitaro again ?'

' Well , don't ask stupid things Mistumi .. My dear nymphomaniac step sister is always eager to have Kei-kun next to her , especially after dinner ..You know , I have sometimes some real difficult to sleep when you're doing it with Onii-chan …'

' Kanako .. Did the Urashima family teach you the meaning of the word privacy ?'

'Well , I wasn't listen to them … I was only waiting Onii-chan return !'

' Gosh , since when did you turn into an incestuous girl ?'

' To tell you the truth Motoko , the Urashima adopted me when I was 4 , so I think it began when I was 5 -'

' Oh , did you use to dislike Urashima-sempai at first ?'

' No , but when you're 4 , you can't think for yourself .. Only stupid girls fall in love with someone at 4 ! Mouhahha'

' Do you heard that Naru-sempai ? I think she's making fun of us …'

' You're right , Mistumi-sempai … Moreover , she told that we are stupid .. I think she deserve to die !'

' Yosh , you're right Naru ! let's go !'

Then the two teachers jumped on Kanako and started to drown her . Meanwhile, Su was drinking a fruits cocktail, Motoko was writing some thoughts for her next novel and Shinobu was worrying about Kanako …

' Hum … this situation can be very good …keep fighting Naru , Mistumi !'

' Mistumi-sempai … Urashima-sempai ! stop it please , she is going to die if you continue !'

'TOROPIKARU koishiteru .. Honki de koishiteru .. TOROPIKARU yume no shima .. Shuupatsu wa chikai ..'

But suddenly , a Mol Mol guard appeared . She stood to attention and waited for Su .

' Su-sama , the pilot told me that we are going to land in Edinburg in 10 minutes .'

' Arigato Natsuki-chan ! Bring us some gorgeous clothes , we'll be ready in 5 minutes .'

' Fine . It'll be done like you asked .'

Then 5 minutes later , the group was ready . Natsuki brought them Sari but some of the girls were kind of against this plan ..

' KAOLLA ! Give me my clothes back ! I won't wear this again ..'

' Naru is right , if we wear those , we're going to be ridiculous …'

' Motoko , Naru , please … I've asked my guys to bring me the clothes that the Scotsmen wear everyday !'

' Ara , I think you misunderstood something , Kaolla-chan … we're not in India but in United kingdom so it's quite different ..'

' isn't India and United Kingdom related in a sort of way ? I'm not good but I remember something like common rights ..'

' Well , It's Common wealth Kaolla-chan …

' Arigato Shinobu ! So that's why I gave you these Sari !'

' God , she's depressing .. I don't even have the strength to hit her ..'

' Gonna help you Kanako …Listen Kaolla , Asia and Europe are different , ok ? So give us our clothes back and be sure that I'll send you to some extra geography class !'

' Naru … Why are you so mean ?'

then the 6 girls land on the Edinburg's airport . But even if the girls were in the same town as Keitaro , there was another problem .. a huge one : the language barrier …

**Author note** : _Well that's it . They are finally in Scotland … Next time the final part ! __- _

_I hope you liked this part , according to me , it's a quite fun one .. I enjoy writing it . Kaolla's role is more important so it's quite interesting for peoples like me who are trying to develop Akamatsu-sensei's manga . _

_About the quotes , Kaolla sing TROPICAL Koishiteru from Aya Mastuura . It's a quite famous song in the Jpop circle , BTW quite good . if you want to listen to it , search it on youtube or Veoh :)  
_


	15. Chapter 15

**Part XVII : Loneliness can cross the ocean and the hearts (part 4)**

well , right now the discussion supposedly in Japanese between the hinata girls will stay normal but when one of them will try to speak with the Scotsmen , the dialog will be in italics because everyone know that a few Japanese only speak English well and the other are not so good so don't worry if there is some weird sentence ..

' Is it Scotland ?'

' Yes Motoko . But it surely cold here … I should took a coat with me ..'

'Ara , Naru .. don't worry . I thought about it . I took yours with me before leaving . here , take yours .'

' Arigato Mistumi . Girls take yours too or you're going to catch a cold .'

' Well , you see Naru , unlike you I can still wear a miniskirt in autumn because thanks to the Urashima's fighting techniques , I've gained a powerful resistance against the weather …'

' Do what you want Kanako .. But be sure that if you aren't here when I'll do my test , I will prepare another one harder for you ..'

' That's weird … How the Urashima's fighting style can improve your resistance like that whereas the dojo I've been do nothing about it ?'

' Because Urashima' fighting style is unique .. watch this !'

Then she began to launch one of her attack but suddenly , the rain started and Kanako was the only one who wasn't wearing a coat …

' I see that Urashima's fighting style doesn't protect you against the rain …'

' You're right Su …Come on , let's find Kei-kun .'

' But Naru … What are we going to do about Kanako ?'

' Don't worry Shinobu . Leave this stupid girl …If she want to catch a cold , she can follow us ..'

' Naru ! I hate you ! I'm gonna tell everything to Onii-chan when we'll find him !'

' sure … then shall we go ?'

' Ara , I've started to think about it 1hours ago but who can speak English here ?'

Then the whole group stopped their conversation … and a big silence .

' well , I did succeed Toudai's entrance exam but you can ask Keitaro , I kind of failed the english test .. But we don't have to worry , Mistumi you're good .. remember you used to have the best mark when we used to revised together …'

' Ara , Naru , I can give a shot but I'm not sure about it ..'

' Mitsumi-sempai , let's try talking to this man !'

' Right . gonna try Shinobu-chan .'

' _Hello , sir … can you tell me where I can give a watermelon to a fly ?_'

' What ?'

' _Well , I was wandering if a cow was able to kill the Tokyo tower .._'

' Are you well , Mlle ?'

' _Please get lost , Sir …'_

Then she came back to the girls .

' I tried to ask him where I can find Kei-kun but I don't think he understand me ..'

' Gosh … What are we gonna do ?'

' Let me try !'

' Kaolla ! Don't be stupid . You mix up Jamaica and Scotland and you really think that you can talk with these peoples ?'

' Don't ever underestimate a princess Naru … I've taught 56 languages when I was still living with Onii-chan !'

'Really ? but you looks so stupid … No I mean you've got some real difficulties with Japanese language so it's quite surprising that you can speak other languages ..'

' Well , look like that you don't believe me Motoko so I'm gonna show you ! _Bonjour je m'appelle Kaolla Su , je suis la princesse du Royaume du Mol Mol . Enchantée de faire votre connaissance_ .'

' Wow ! Was it french ?'

' _Bien sur que c'etais du francais …_'

' Can you speak German ?'

'_Herr le Kanzler möchte ich über den Rechtsstreit diskutieren, der uns entgegensetzt_'

' woah … I'm gonna change my mind about Kaolla's so called stupidity ..'

'Tomaría la consecuencia real para mi y mis guardias del cuerpo. yo tomado de subírsenos de la Champaña lo más rápidamente posible'

' Whoa .. Spanish now .. This girl is going to kill me ..'

' You're really funny Naru .. BTW , what rank did you got at Toudai's entrance exam ?'

' C , I only just got it with 50/100 …'

' Don't try to understand Naru .. I gave up when she told me this ..'

' Thanks Motoko …'

' Now , let's find Keitaro !'

**Author Note** : _well , the next chapter will be the final part ! They will finally find Keitaro - ! But in this chapter , I thought at first that Su will be the stupid girl who can't speack well but in fact , I did the opposite ;) _

_I think that revealing that Kaolla is in reality really clever is quite funny .. Well , it's the princess of the Mol Mol kingdom so it's quite normal ;) Hope you liked this one , you'll know the end in the next chapter ____ see you soon! _


End file.
